


It's So Much Colder

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Whimsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Luhan and Sehun were born, their destinies saw each other and intertwined.





	It's So Much Colder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

When Luhan and Sehun were born, their destinies saw each other and intertwined.

Luhan grew up in China, loved and spoiled by family as numerous as the stars. (Sehun's destiny saw this and rejoiced that his other half was blissfully happy.)

Sehun grew up in Korea, loved only by himself for he was an orphan and had no one else in the entire world who cared. (Luhan's destiny saw this and wept.)

In school, Luhan did his best but was always somewhere in middle; he was smart, just not in everything, and that was okay because he had a family that supported his desire to go to college anyway.

In school, Sehun did his best to be the best because he had no other option; he wasn't smart at everything either, but there was no family to shoulder the expense of higher education, not if, but when, he decided to go.

(Their destinies saw this and were proud, not for the grades or the class rank, but for their trying.)

As a teenager, Luhan rebelled in all the little ways; he was tired of living the same life that his parents had at his age; he wanted to leave, and he was going to do it. (Luhan's destiny saw this and hid his face in shame.)

As a teenager, Sehun rebelled by getting part time jobs and making enough to change his lot in life; he was tired of the sameness; he wanted to leave, too, but knew there was no where to go. (Sehun's destiny saw this, and clenched his fists and his teeth because there was nothing to do but carry on.)

When it was time for university, Luhan chose Seoul University. Sehun did too.

(Their destinies saw this and smiled together for the moment they knew would come next.)

None of Luhan's twenty years on earth were enough to prepare him for living on his own; it was one thing to say he was ready, and another completely to actually feel like it. (Sehun's destiny saw this and encouraged, "Hold one, little one, I'm coming soon.")

None of Sehun's twenty years on earth were enough to convince him that life in university was any different than life before; he'd always felt ready because he'd already been on his own. (Luhan's destiny saw this and declared, "Not for long, dear one, I'm coming soon.")

That first night, Luhan lay in bed and stared at the ceiling for one, two, three, four hours. (Sehun saw this and wondered why his new roommate didn't just go to sleep already.)

That first night, Sehun lay in bed and slept instantly, able to rest at last now that he'd finally made it. (Luhan saw this and envied his new roommate's courage.)

"Are you asleep?" Luhan asked, speaking the question into the darkness as if he didn't already know full well what the answer was.

"Not anymore," Sehun grumbled, rolling onto his side to face Luhan's bed that was no more than an arm's length away from his own.

"I've never been on my own before," Luhan admitted as he shed a tear. "My family's huge."

"My family's nonexistent," Sehun admitted in return. "Alone is all I know."

(Luhan and Sehun heard each other's stories and felt like destiny had cheated Luhan out of his family and Sehun out of his too. Their destinies understood this, but were no less offended by the accusation.)

During times when Luhan was afraid, nothing but physical comfort could console him.

During times when Sehun was afraid, he thought of his future and dreamed.

But now there was no mother to hold Luhan, and no more unattainable goals for Sehun to achieve.

"Se–Se–Sehun?" Luhan stuttered his new roommate's name tentatively.

"Luhan?" Sehun didn't stutter, but his was a question too.

What came next was not an exchange of words or an empty silence. Instead, Sehun felt a feather light touch across his fingertips, and then there was a pinky linked with his own.

"Please," Luhan whispered. (Sehun heard this and had the strangest urge to call him "Little one," and say "Do not worry, I am here.")

Luhan felt Sehun's breath catch, and his heart beat an erratic rhythm when Sehun's finger tightened and did not let go.

In the morning, what began as two pinkies in a link became two bodies in a bed, snuggled close. (Luhan slept and felt protected. Sehun slept and his heart felt warm.)

Their destinies stood together and watched this as it happened. Finally, _finally_ , what happened at their birth came to fruition: two destinies, _their_ destinies, intertwined.


End file.
